Entertaining America – OG Loc
Senderstimme: Die langweiligste Show der Welt hat jetzt einen brandneuen Gastgeber: Entertaining America mit Lazlow. * Lazlow: Willkommen zu Entertaining America mit mir: Lazlow. Heh... entschuldigt, aber ich feiere kein Comeback. Ich lebe hier schon seit Jahren (leise)... war nur arbeitslos. Doch jetzt bin ich wieder da und kontrolliere die Medien. Mann, ich liebe die West-Coast-Atmosphäre. Alle sind hier so locker und faul... Bei mir ist jetzt jemand zu Gast, der seinen Lebensunterhalt mit Reden bestreitet. Echt cool, geiles Konzept. Ähm, er nennt sich "Rapper"... Oglock, was geht? * Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross: Oglock? Ich heiße OG Loc, Homie, OG Loc! Verstanden, Player? * Lazlow: Ja, klar hab ich dich verstanden, du sitzt ja gleich vor mir. Hör mal, ich bin ein Riesenfan von Rap... g-glaube ich. Ich meine, Songs über das eigene Leben zu singen, finde ich echt cool. Wie-wie bist du ausgerichtet? * OG Loc: Hetero. * Lazlow: Was? Du bist hetero? * OG Loc: Hä? Ist das 'n Verhör oder was? * Lazlow: Hey, chill, meine Gäste verhöre ich nie, das gehört sich nicht. Okay, wer von euch möchte mit OG Loc reden? Anrufer, du bist auf Entertaining America. * Anruferin: Ich mag die Art, wie du über den Louisiana Purchase rappst. * OG Loc: Normal! * Anruferin: Die Franzosen hatten uns Louisiana ja verkauft, damit wir irgendwo oben ohne herumlaufen konnten. * OG Loc: Ganz genau! Yeah, wir brauchen mehr nackte Freiheit! * Lazlow: Ja. Sieh mal: Ich bin kein Rapper, obwohl ich wie einer angezogen bin, aber, ich glaube, ich könnte da echt ins Geschäft kommen. Sich besaufen, über Brandstiftung singen, Beerdigungen zusammenschießen, badabababa! Du kennst das ja... plakative Posen, Joints rauchen... * OG Loc: Genau. Die Verfassung wurde auf Jointpapier verfasst von einem Typen mit Holzzähnen. Mein Modelabel ist dope. "Homie the G" sagt: "Ich kiffe für mein Leben gern, das ist Vorschrift, wenn du Rapper bist!" * Lazlow: Wow, das nenne ich 'ne geile Vorschrift. In den Medien gerät man heutzutage oft unter Beschuss. Bei deiner letzten Pressekonferenz musste dein Manager kommen, um dich zu verteidigen. * Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris: Viele meinen, Gangsta-Rap sei frauenfeindlich und würde von gespielten Schwachköpfen dargestellt, die mehr Zeit mit Schauspielunterricht verbracht haben als mit Pimpen und Drogennehmen. Aber ich versichere Ihnen: OG Loc ist der Gangster! Er hasst Frauen schon sein Leben lang, hat Drogen an Schulkinder verkauft, Menschen aus Spaß umgebracht, doch er reimt wie ein Engel. Und glauben Sie mir: Es ist für einen guten Zweck. So oder so, Sie müssen sich nicht schlecht fühlen, wenn Sie diese Musik hören. * Lazlow: Das war sehr aufschlussreich. Big Smoke tut viel für das Gemeinwohl. Er scheint echt ein toller Kerl zu sein. Also, ich will ins Rap-Biz. Muss ich dafür breakdancen, du weißt schon, die Windmühle machen? Ey, kannst du dieses Body-Poppen? * OG Loc: Hey Lazlow, OG ist kein Playboy, ich hab mit so was nichts am Hut. Das ist nicht Gangster! Ich geh den richtigen Weg, verstehst du? * Lazlow: Fresh! Jo, echt geil. Ich steh auch auf Wandern, aber vielleicht machen wir mal kurz 'ne Pause, ich hätte Lust auf Rückendrehen... * OG Loc: Sollte das witzig sein? * Lazlow: Ein wenig. * OG Loc: Pass auf, du Trottel! Ich warne dich: Mir gehört die Straße, ich bin angesagt! Ich und mein Homie Smoke haben die Macht übernommen! Ich mach Gangbang, seit ich drei bin. Ich bin 'n eiskalter... Killa! * Lazlow: Entschuldigung? Gangbang? Das hab ich noch nie verstanden. Ich mein, andere sind im Zimmer, während du... pfui! * OG Loc: Ich bin eiskalt, du Trottel! Zwing mich nicht dazu, dich zu dissen, G! Mir gehört die Straße, ich bin Gangster! Ich schlag mit Rap eine ganz neue Richtung ein. Man muss Wörter so anordnen, dass sie sich reimen, und wir schlagen uns hier gleich! * Lazlow: Warum regt ihr Rapper euch immer so schnell auf? Ihr seid doch reich! Legt euch nicht immer gleich um. Und du sagst immer "Ich komm von der Straße!" Weißt du, was, Mann? Jeder hat eine Straße vor seinem Haus, das macht einen nicht cool. * OG Loc: Oh, du bist aber ein ganz Lustiger, wie? Suchst du Streit, du Penner? Häh? Du kleiner, dreckiger, scheiß Schwachkopf! * Lazlow: Ich weiß nicht, was das heißt, aber du solltest echt runterkommen. Hier, ich hab dir Malzbier gekauft. * OG Loc: Du bist ein Penner! Du hast Glück, dass ich dich noch nicht rausgeschmissen oder vermöbelt habe, denn ich pimpe auch! Ich schick sogar Kerle auf den Strich, ich schick alles auf den Strich! Verstanden? * Lazlow: Oh, Mann, klar und deutlich: Du schickst alles auf den Strich. Hör zu: Wie viele heiße Weiber brauchen noch 'nen Mann, denn ich hab schon immer davon geträumt, mal mit Hausfrauen zu schlafen. * OG Loc: Disst du meine Hurenschlampen? * Lazlow: Äh, nein, nein, nein, Mann! Deine Huren sind Schlampen, deine Huren sind Schlampen! * OG Loc: Du bist ein Hund! Was bist du? * Lazlow: Ich bin ein Hund, ich bin ein Hund, was immer du damit meinst... hey, pack die Waffe weg! * OG Loc: Hör auf, meine Knarre zu dissen! * Lazlow: Deine Knarre ist super, du bist super. Guck, ich komm grade frisch aus den 80ern, bitte erschieß mich nicht, Homie! * OG Loc: Chill, du Trottel! Niemand kriegt 'ne Kugel. Ich bin ein Kriegsdichter, ich erzähle Geschichten, in denen OGs kleingemacht wurden, verstanden? * Lazlow: Oh ja. Das war OG Loc. Hey, Mann, es war mir ein großes Vergnügen. (Lazlow und OG Loc schlagen mit den Fäusten ein) * Lazlow: Cool. Ja, viel Erfolg mit der Musik. Hoffe, du kommst groß raus. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Vielleicht mach ich demnächst was mit Anrufern, wenn WCTR mich nicht wieder zurückhält. Mann, das war Entertaining America mit mir: Lazlow. Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. * Senderstimme: So werden Sie in nächster Zeit nun öfters unterhalten. Siehe auch * Entertaining America - Jack Howitzer * Entertaining America - Cris Formage * Entertaining America - Jenna Forbes Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen